


Flirting

by encogis



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, No Beta, One Shot, Seduction, Student/Teacher, Tit Play, Underage - Freeform, Vibrators, f/f - Freeform, sensei kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encogis/pseuds/encogis
Summary: What if the flirting option works?(warning smut. lesbian smut.)





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this :((
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated and help motivate me to write other stuff!

She had been caught stealing tranquilliser by the nurse. Fuck.

If Senpai found out about this, he would never love her. She had little time to formulate a plan as she was forced into the Guidance Counselor’s office, where a unhappy lady sat, arms folded. She glared at Ayano, gesturing her to take a seat.

“It should be obvious why you’re here,” She said, her voice low, “I’ve been informed that you attempted to steal something that didn’t belong to you. Can you explain this?”

Ayano panicked. Thoughts of Senpai despising her for being a delinquent, for stealing- thoughts of Senpai never loving her flashed through her mind.

“I.. uh... I got myself in trouble because... I wanted to be sent to your office. To be honest... I can’t stop thinking about you. I think the two of us could make sweet music together.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Ayano realised that she’s have to stick with that story.

The Guidance Counselor slammed her fists on the table, face full of shock and anger. “Of all the... I... Ugh, not only is it completely inappropriate to say things like that, it could also get you expelled from school!” 

She stood up, her hands hitting against the desk with a bang. She went to continue her speech, when she was interrupted. 

“Miss Kunahito- Miss Kuna. I saw the way you reacted when I first mentioned it. You’re excited.” Before she could get a reaction, Ayano reached forward and grabbed one of the breasts that were now dangling in front of her face, exposed from her low cut shirt. 

She groped her hand slowly, and looking up at the face of ‘Miss Kuna’, she saw anger and arousal forming on her cheeks, tinting them red.

“Ayano! This is highly- hmfph!” Ayano had stood up and pressed her lips against hers, stoping her from speaking. Miss Kuna melted into the kiss, small moans escaping occasionally. Ayano’s other hand found the chest of her teacher and started squeezing on the other tit. Miss Kuna whined.

“Your tits are huge, Sensei,” Ayano stated, breaking away from the kiss, “I bet you wear them out so sluttily because you wanted someone to come squeeze them.” To emphise her point, Ayano let go of the breasts, and Miss Kuna started to whimper at the loss of contact. 

Ayano smirked as her hands reattached to the tits, pushing the blazer and shirt stopping then from being fully exposed out of the way. The tits hung out in their full glory, each about the size of Ayano’s head. As Ayano’s hands wandered around more, she found the nipples, which were hard and standing to full attention.

Ayano would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly aroused.

“Do you want me to suck on your tits, Sensei?” Ayano asked teasingly, fingers ghosting over her nipples. Miss Kuna nodded frantically. “Then beg.” 

“Ayano-Chan, Ayano-Sama, please! Suck on my huge tits!”

Who knew that the Guidence Counselor was such a slut? Taking one of the nubs into her mouth, Ayano was pleasantly surprised with the small amount of, delicious, milk that she was producing. Whilst she sucked on one nipple, her hand played with the other tit.

Although Miss Kuna was getting off on getting her tits sucked, Ayano was feeling slightly neglected, especially in her lower areas. “Sensei, it’s my turn.” 

Crawling onto the desk, Ayano turned around so her ass was presented to the teacher, her panties showing. Ayano was wearing lacy, blood red panties, that were obviously wet. 

“Sensei, lick my pussy and I will play with your tits some more.” Wiggling her ass in the air, Ayano tried to make herself as appealing as possible.

Miss Kuna leaned forward, adjusting her glasses before her tongue experimentally pressed against her underwear, right where her clit is. Ayano shuddered, suppressing a moan. “More, Sensei.” 

Keeping Ayano’s panties on, she lapped her tongue sinfully around Ayano’s clit and hole through the material. “Fuck yes Sensei. Your slutty tongue is so good at this.” The words only encouraged her more, as she moved Ayano’s panties out of the way and drove her tongue straight into her hole.

Ayano jolted forward, a load groan escaping and her teacher ate her out. Occasionally, Miss Kuna would catch her tongue on her clit, creating waves of pleasure Ayano didn’t know was possible. Praising her Sensei more, Ayano finally came, squirting all over the massive tits behind her. 

Turning over, Ayano took in the sight of Miss Kuna, slightly bent over, tits on display, and smiled. “Sit down, and your tits will get some attention.”

Miss Kuna sat down embarrassingly fast. Sitting on the edge of the desk, Ayano grabbed the tits again, pussy still exposed as she grinded slowly against the table. Kicking her shoes off, Ayano moved her sock covered foot upwards, nearing Miss Kuna’s crotch. Resting her foot between her legs, Ayano looked through Miss Kuna’s drawers whilst she was distracted by the pleasure of her tits.

In the bottom drawer, which was left unlocked, Ayano found some dildos vibrators. Picking up the biggest one she had, Ayano put a vibrator into her own pussy, slowly easing herself onto it until she was riding it. Putting it on max vibration, she positioned the ‘balls’ of the vibrator to be under her clit, so that would also get vibrated.

Turning her attention back to Miss Kuna, Ayano moved her foot until her toes were pressed against Miss Kuna’s pussy. Wiggling them, Miss Kuna gasped at her pussy and tits being stimulated at the same time. Ayano moved her foot around move, pressing hard against the pussy sometimes, and very lightly other times. She could feel how wet Miss Kuna was through the fabric of her socks, and through Miss Kuna’s panties.

It was evident that Miss Kuna wouldn’t last long, and with the intensity of the vibrator, neither would Ayano. Leaning forward, Ayano smashed their lips together as they came, both at the same time.

Panting, they sat there for several moments, Ayano admiring the mess of sweat and cum covering the Guidence Conselor. Miss Kuna seemed just as out of it, her face looking dazed and complacent. 

Sorting herself out, Ayano stood up and left, saying, “Expect me back soon, Sensei!” As she left.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spelling mistakes.


End file.
